These Walls
by teddygeiger'sinsanecrazyluver
Summary: Danny and Sam have been dating for the past 6 months and things are starting to get a little rocky.....will they be able to fix it or are they going to leave their love on the line? DS very fluffy
1. Chapter 1

-1These Walls

Danny and Sam have been dating for the past 6 months and things are starting to get a little rocky...will they be able to fix it or are they going to leave their love on the line? D/S - very fluffy

**Disclaimer: I do not own dp (wish I did) nor Teddy Geiger's "these walls"**

_**Flashback**_

when Danny asked Sam out

Danny-sooooooo………how are……..things..?

Sam-ohh..things? Things……are awesome.

Danny-great…that's..just great

Sam-well…I gotta go home….

Danny-WAIT!

Sam-What! What's wrong?

Danny-I think I have been putting something off too long……

Sam-what Danny?….what is it?

Danny-I…think… that I ….I …I…..I…I

Sam-you…what, Danny?

Danny-that I…….I…I….I…I…

Sam-spit it out Fenton!

Danny-..love you!

Sam-you do…?

Danny-of course I do……since like the second grade…or 4th or 3rd or…

Sam cuts him off by kissing him

Sam-would you just shut up! I love you too!

(gazing in eyes)

_**End of Flashback**_

(Danny, Sam, and Tucker are in the cafeteria and are talking…fyi-danny and Sam are sitting next to each other.. Me:awwwwwww!

Danny-okay tucker we are **NOT** going to see the chronicles of narnia!

Tucker-WHY NOT!

Danny-one, it sounds too D&D-ish! (no offense to people who like that movie)

Sam-come on tucker! What we really need to see is Red Eye!

Danny-not that either! I saw it and it was like every other horror movie! (me: I LUV RED EYE!)

Sam-why do you get to choose, Danny!

Danny-I don't wanna see either of them, that's all!

Tucker-oh really, and what is it that you wanna see?

Danny-I wanna see Saw 2!

Sam-ohhhh gross! Too gory for me!

Danny-you're goth sam how is that too gory for you?

Sam-it just is!

Danny-well you should be able to handle it!

(Tucker is just sitting there like he knows he is being ignored and Danny and Sam start feeling weird things about each other)

Sam-I forget why am I dating you again!

Danny-we love each other but we're just getting into a fight!

Sam-oh, … trying to make me forget that we are in a fight huh! Smooth Fenton!

(Tucker falls asleep and snores but neither Danny nor Sam pay any attention..his face is in his food by the way)

Danny-What the hell are you talking about!

Sam-……we hate each other don't we……….? calmer tone

Danny-I don't hate you…..maybe we just need some space……

Sam-we probably need some space…but I don't want to start hating you, Danny…I mean I really care about you……

Danny-and me you….but it is probably for the best…just….for a little while?

Sam-….sure…I guess I'll see you later…..bye Danny..

Danny-….bye Sam…

(Sam walks away and Tucker wakes up)

Tucker-huh!….wha!….what!.. I'm awake! sees Danny so what did I miss?

(short pause of danny just staring out the door that Sam walked through)

Danny-…Sam and I …….I think we just broke up.

(tucker staring at Danny in with a surprised look)

Soooooo, please R&R! it is my first story on fan fiction! PLZ!


	2. Chapter 2

-1These Walls

Chapter 2

Danny and Sam have been dating for the past 6 months and things are starting to get a little rocky...will they be able to fix it or are they going to leave their love on the line? D/S - very fluffy

Chapter 2 is up!

Okay I promise that this chapter will start the song "These Walls"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I can't believe what is in front of me _

_The water is rising up to my knees_

_And I can't figure out how the hell I wound up here_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(two weeks later)

(Danny and Sam pass each other in the hall, first Sam looks over at him with a depressing look on her face and then she looks away. Then Danny looks over at Sam with a depressing look on his face and looks away. Then they both look up and look at each other and stare for a few moments and then they both look away and walk towards each other)

(the entire conversation between Sam and Danny, they say everything in a depressing tone)

Danny-hey…Sam. How are you?

Sam-Ummm. I'm fine. You?

Danny-yeah, I'm…I'm good.

Sam-Okay I'm doing crappy but I'll live

Danny-yeah, actually, …it's the same with me.

Sam-So, …you wanna go for a walk after school in the park or something?

Danny-…I don't know Sam…

Sam-..Danny...please….I really want to talk to you!

Dannyshort pause before answering….sure Sam…I'll meet you outside the school?

Sam-…sounds good…..bye Danny

Danny-Bye….Sam.

after school outside And Sam is waiting and Danny walks up to her

(all conversations between them are said in a depressing tone unless I say otherwise)

Danny-ready to go?

Sam-..yeah…..lets go.

walking

Sam-Danny..?

Danny-yeah Sam?

Sam-I'd really like to say I'm sorry for being a jerk

Danny-same with me….

Sam-…Danny, these past two weeks have been really hard on me. I really missed you.

Danny-….and me you….

Sam-I know it hasn't been that long but…….can we get back together?

(long pause)

Danny-Sam……you know I care about you but…..I don't think we should get back together right now. ……It still seems too early for me.

Sam-oh?…….I understand. ………look I know this is totally out of character for me but I …could I have a hug….I really need it Danny

Danny-sure, ……of course Sam.

hugs me: awwwwwwwwwwwwwww!

Danny-listen I gotta go Sam. I'll talk to you later.

(Danny walks away and both look down in dissapointment, both wondering how they ended up like this in this horrible mood)

(Sam starts crying)

Listen-button on the bottom-left, please click it?

Me: gives puppy dog face


	3. To cottongirl and my readers

-1To cottongirl619- I did use quotations but they got deleted somehow while I was putting my stories list. But trust me I did.

Oh and by the way I luv your stories!

Also everyone read this:

I will only be able to do the writing on weekends so only expect 1 or 2 chapters per week!


	4. Chapter 4

-1These Walls

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Everything seemed okay when I _

_Started out the other day_

_Then the rain came pouring down_

_And now I'm drowning in my fears_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Techno was watching Danny and Sam while they were walking through the park. He began to think of a plan where they stay apart. as you probably know he is doing this because he hates emotions )

Technus-Well, well, well. Look what we got here. They finally told each other. ……..but apparently it turned out to be a disaster. (thinking of an idea) hmmmmm (goes over and overshadows tucker who was walking over to Sam)

Sam-what tucker? What do you want?

(remember technus is in tucker so he has to act like him)

Technus-what happened Sam?

Sam-I think I just made things 10 times worse!

Technus-why? What happened?

Sam-I asked if we could get back together……….guess what his answer was!

Technus-well maybe it is a good thing that you're not together anymore. I mean you guys droved each other crazy. Maybe you should never had dated because you found out how annoying each other is when you're dating.

Sam-WHAT!

Technus-Infact you should never even talk to each other again. It is just gonna bring back all the pain!

Sam-Okay when we started going out you were all "whoooohoooooo" but now your like "they shouldn't even talk" !

Technus-trust me Sam. It will help the pain to go away.

Sam-why should I believe you……..TECHNUS! (still sobbing)

Technus-oh….boy

Sam- (punches technus upside the head) get out of tucker!

(Technus comes out of Tucker. Tucker fell back and landed in the fountain because Sam actually hit him as well as technus)

Technus-but honestly, you have to trust me. You shouldn't be together.

Sam-GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!

(Technus flys off. Tucker fell in the fountain which resorts him to stop breathing)

Sam-TUCKER! (pulls him out of the fountain)

Sam-tucker! Tucker! TUCKER! Wake up!

(Sam starts realizing that she has to do CPR on Tucker)

Sam-Oh man! Come on!…..I have to do it.

(Sam leans close to Tucker and reaches his lips she starts breathing into his mouth. She keep on doing CPR and after the 7th time of breathing into him he woke up but he still couldn't see because water was in his eyes. Sam-was still really hurt and when she knew he was awake so she started to kiss him, Tucker just went with it because, as you know Tucker would be desperate for anyone to kiss him. Sam and Tucker- start kissing even more and harder. Danny comes walking back to apologize for how he acted towards each her and sees Tucker and Sam kissing)

Danny-SAM!

Tucker-wait I'm kissing Sam! Oh gross!

Danny-tucker! I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!

(Sam retrains him from hurting Tucker and pushes him to the ground and she fell to the ground, So they are both sitting while Tucker is trying to get the water out of his eyes)

Sam-Danny….I…(starts crying hard)

Danny-…I can't…believe you Sam….how could you?

Sam- (still crying) I was…am hurt Danny…..I didn't know what I was doing.

Danny-Well it didn't look like that……why were you kissing him?

Sam-……….

Danny-WHY Sam! Why?

Sam-…….It started out by giving Tucker CPR because he fell in the fountain and he stopped breathing……..then….I don't know.

Danny-yes you do……Sam after this….I don't think we should even be friends….

Sam-but……

Danny-bye Sam……and Tucker I suggest you get out of my sight and out of my life.

(Danny gets up and walks away with a single tear running down his face and Sam is still sitting while crying her eyes out. Tucker finally gets the water out of his eye. Sam starts hugging Tucker really hard and tucker _starts_ thinking that he needs to get Sam off of him but then realizes she really needs it and holds on to her too)

Tucker-it's okay Sam…it will be okay.

Okay please R&R because I desperately need to know how this chapter ended up!


	5. Chapter 5

-1Hey! Sorry for the wait! Thanks for reviewing the last few chapters cottongirl619, Save Danny69, dbzgtfan2004, and BoredBrunette……….whether they were good or bad reviews! Thanx!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_As I watch the setting sun_

_I wonder if I'm the only one_

_Everybody tries to put some love on the line_

_Everybody feels a broken heart sometimes_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Sam is sitting by herself at a lunch table the next day playing with her food and is soon joined by Tucker )

Sam- …why am I so stupid?

Tucker- I don't know…..why do you hang out with me?

Sam- cause I care about you like a brother and I can't help caring about you….

Tucker- and that is exactly why you can be really stupid sometimes…

Sam- cause I care about being stupid?

Tucker- NO! cause you can't help it. I mean you weren't the only one being stupid back there. No one can help being that way sometimes.

Sam- ……………it's not fair tucker! It's not fair! I can't stand not talking to Danny! I can't stand sitting here and just thinking about him! And most of all I can't stand kissing you!

Tucker- ….well that just raised my self-esteem to a whole new level!

Sam- God I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that! Shit! What is wrong with me!

Tucker- Sam! Calm down! It's not like I enjoyed the kiss either.

Sam- You know I think we'd better shut up before we stop talking?

Tucker-….yeah good idea.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And even when I'm scared _

_I have to try to fly_

_Sometimes I fall, but I've seen it done before_

_I gotta step outside these walls_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(long, quiet pause)

Sam- I don't know what to do anymore tucker…….

Tucker- Well….you could either sit here and do nothing or get up and get Danny back!

Sam- good idea! Except there's one problem! Spring break is next week and he left early for NYC!

Tucker- So what is stopping you?

Sam- about 2,000 miles is what's stopping me!

Tucker- So what!

Sam- …………..are you gonna turn this into one of those corny romantic comedy things?

Tucker- you'd better believe it!

Sam- ( small chuckle ) thank you for thinking of me but there is one problem with that little plan of yours!

Tucker- like what?

Sam- I don't where he is in NYC, I don't have money, I don't have a plane ticket, and I'm not packed!

Tucker- Easy! Search his house to find their plans, your filthy stinkin' rich, buy a ticket with the money that makes you so filthy stinkin' rich, and go home and quickly pack your suitcase!

Sam- yeah, but do you honestly think that my parents will let me go to a dangerous city on my own!

Tucker- No, but I do know that they won't notice if they don't know that your gone!

Sam- Tucker how are you gonna manage to pull that off?

Tucker- I have my ways.

(We see Sam's mom and dad sucked into their refrigerator)

(Sam and Tucker are now in Sam's living room)

Sam- Tucker what did you do?

Tucker- All I did was put really strong magnets in the back of their clothes and in your refrigerator. Which is forcing them to stay together. The effects should where off in about a week.

Sam- ,………….you come up with the stupidest solutions to problems!

Tucker-hey they're not gonna know that you're gone!

Sam- fine, I gotta go other wise I'm gonna miss my flight!

Tucker- your wel….

(Sam slams the door)

Tucker- …..come. No appreciation! God!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I've got no master plan _

_To help me out or make me stand up _

_For all the things I really want_

_You had me too afraid to ask_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tell me what you think please!

Do you guys want a happy ( Sam and Danny end up together ) ending or an in-between ( don't end up together but are still friends ) ending. At this point I don't do sad endings but maybe later in another story!


	6. Chapter 6

-1Okay! Another week, another chapter!

Please R&R

Just to let you know when things are bold those are Sam's thoughts!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_As I look ahead of me_

_I cry and prey for sanity_

_Cause everybody tries to put some love on the line_

_And everybody feels a broken heart sometimes_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Sam is on the plane and has her headphones on listening to Hawthorne Heights, Saying Sorry)

Pilot- ( over speaker ) attention all passengers we about to lift off please fasten your seat belts and enjoy the ride.

These colors will not change, 

you change the way I see them 

These words will fade when you explain 

why you hate them We are the same, oh 

**God! Why am I so stupid? I can't believe this!n Why did I kiss him? It's not fair to Danny……..or me….**

She keeps repeating "I bet she needed"

She says she's right here, she seems so distant 

Saying goodbye this time the same old story 

Seeing you cry, it makes me feel like saying sorry

**Not to mention it was TUCKER I kissed! Oohhh GROSS! If I ever kiss him again I'm going to wash my mouth out with soap!**

Just a few last hours 

we gotta make this count 

We're counting backwards 

(Just a few last hours, 

we gotta make this count) 

We're falling forward 

_**Flashback**_

(Danny and Sam are 13 and they are watching American Idol season 3 finale together) sorry I couldn't think of another show at the time!

Sam- so do you think Diana or Fantasia is going to win?

Danny- Diana! Definitely!

Sam- I'm all for Fantasia!

Danny- Please she is so overrated

Sam- 10 bucks saying Fantasia is going to win!

Danny-your on!

(an hour later at the very end)

Ryan Seacrest- Fantasia Barrino!

Sam- oh yeah! Burn!

Danny- I hate you!

Sam- your not the first person!

(Danny pulls out his wallet and hands Sam 10 dollars)

( Fantasia starts to sing )

_Have you ever reached a rainbow's end_

( Sam is thinking to herself….this song is so lame! )

_And did you find your pot of gold?_

Danny- wanna dance?

Sam- ummmm sure.

(Danny and Sam dance through out the entire song and near the very end end they lean in to kiss but is interrupted by Danny's parents)

Danny-uuuhhhh…we were just…you see…

Jack and Maddie- GHOST!

(they run off)

( Danny and Sam have a blank stare on their faces )

Danny-well that was pointless……um well..

Sam- well……….I gotta go

Danny-yeah it's almost 10.…

Sam- well…bye..

Danny- ….bye..

( Sam walks out the door and shuts it and is curious to find out what just happened and Danny is feeling the exact same way)

_**End of Flashback**_

She keeps repeating "I bet she needed" 

She says she's right here, she seems so distant 

Saying goodbye this time, the same old story 

Seeing you cry, it makes me feel like saying sorry 

Saying goodbye this time, the same old story 

Seeing you cry, it makes me feel like saying sorry

**Wow! How corny is this! Why is there always a song related to my life! Shit! It's getting in my head! **

Saying sorry, we've fallen apart

Wish we knew this from the start

Saying goodbye's the hardest part 

Wish we knew this from the start S

aying goodbye this time, the same old story 

Seeing you cry, it makes me feel like saying sorry 

Saying goodbye this time, the same old story 

Seeing you cry, it makes me feel like saying sorry 

Saying goodbye this time... this time... 

Seeing you cry, it makes me feel like saying sorry

**Come on! It's not fair! It's not fair! Why did I have to go and be so frickin stupid!………I can't it anymore!**

Sam- Dammit can't this plane go any faster!

Pilot- I'm sorry mame but you have to stay in your seat

Sam-why! My life is in a hole anyway! I might as well just jump off the plain!

Pilot-PLEASE mame stay in your seat!

Sam-…..(calms down)…I'm…sorry.

(Sam just sat there for the rest of the flight and at one point she fell asleep)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And even when I'm scared _

_I have to try to fly_

_Sometimes I fall _

_But I've seen it done before_

_I've got to step outside these walls_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay I think this was an okay chapter but I don't know! Please tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

-1Hey!

Another chapter! Please R&R?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_These walls can't be my haven_

_These walls can't keep me safe here_

_Now I guess it's time to let them down_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Sam wakes up an hour to the end of the flight realizing that she left her CD player on the entire time so she gets up and reaches for the compartment above her seat to grab new batteries)

Sam- Crap where are they?

(Sam is still reaching for them and a teenage boy is walking towards his own seat and looking down in depression. Soon enough the boy "accidentally" (wink, wink) walks into Sam and makes her fall on the floor)

(all that is spoken is still said in a depressing tone)

Boy- I am so sorry mis…….Sam?

Sam- …….Danny?

(Dun Dun DUN!)

Sam- wha…what are you doing here?…I..I thought you left already?

Danny- it…..Ummmmm….got delayed

Sam- Can we talk? Lets sit down.

Danny- Sure…but where?

Sam- There's an extra seat right here.

(Danny and Sam sit down next to each other and sit there in awkward silence)

Danny- So…..how have……you been..?

Sam- to tell you the truth…..awful….I said it before and I'll say it again…I don't like not talking to you Danny…it really kills me.

Danny- I don't like not talking to you either Sam…but…

Sam- but what?

Danny- I'm just ready to talk to you yet…remember were not even friends anymore.

Sam- yeah….ummm…can we try to at least talk though?

Danny- …Sam…I know you're trying really hard to make this work but….maybe us being friends was a mistake as well……….I'm going to go back to my seat…ok?

Sam- ….o…k…

(tear start to stream down her eyes)

Danny- oh…Sammy…please don't cry…please?

Sam- ….you just (sniffle) called me Sammy..

Danny- oh…I'm sorry..

Sam- no it's okay….you haven't called me that since we were going out…….I liked it

Danny- well then…I gotta go…Sammy

(both give each other a kind smile then Danny gets up and walks back to his seat while a few tears are still dripping down Sam's face)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Cause everybody tries to put some love on the line_

_And everybody feels a broken heart sometimes_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay what did you think? I would have made it longer but nothing else seemed appropriate for this chapter. Please R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay,……NO MORE SCHOOL! FINALLY! Anyway here is the next chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And even when I'm scared I have to try to fly Sometimes I fall but I've seen it done before I've gotta break out I've gotta break out I gotta step outside these walls

-  
(The plane begins to land and the speaker is on)  
Pilot- Thank you for flying Amity Airlines. Please be ready to leave the plane and have a nice day.  
(Sam walks off of the plane and drops her suitcase and everything flies out of it)  
Sam- Dammit!  
(Danny sees that she is having trouble and walks up to her and picks up a pile of clothes)  
Danny- here Sam- thank you. Um well I better hurry up,….I got to go somewhere.  
Danny- ahhh, where?  
Sam- ummm, that place with the thing and the people in it.  
Danny- (chuckle) that's my favorite place to be!  
Sam- (chuckle) I know me too! (Danny and Sam start laughing)  
Danny- friends?  
Sam- well…okay!  
(Danny and Sam walk up to Danny's parents)  
Jack- Hey Sam! I didn't know you were staying here!  
Sam- Well I am now Maddie- Do you have anywhere to stay?  
Sam- Actually no I don't Jack- Well you're welcome to stay with us!  
Sam- oh no that's okay! I'll find somewhere to stay!  
Maddie- Nonsense! You're staying with us!  
Sam- are you sure?  
Danny- of course they're sure!  
Sam- Well okay! Thank you!  
(at the end of the day in the hotel)  
(Sam puts on a black pj top with a skull and cross bones on it and a long pair of black pajama pants with purple strips going down the sides)  
Danny- Hey Sam Sam- oh hi!  
Danny- so what happened to the place with the thing and the people in it?  
Sam- funny it doesn't exist Danny- NOOO (sarcasm)  
Sam- Shut up (chuckles)  
(short pause)  
Danny- you wanna go watch TV? I hear the season finale of american idol is on tonight!  
Sam- Sure!  
(Danny and Sam walk into the living room and turn on the TV and turn to channel three)  
Ryan Seacrest- hello and welcome to the season 5 finale on American Idol! Tonight we have Kathren McPhee and Taylor Hicks facing off because tonight will be the night that they find out if all of their hardwork has paid off.  
Danny- So are you going for Kathren ir Taylor?  
Sam- I'm with Taylor!  
Danny- too bad McPhee is going to win!  
Sam- oh you wanna bet on it!  
Danny- oh you wanna go!  
Sam- Sure!  
Danny- whoever wins has to buy each other a present nothing under $100!  
Sam- ur on!  
(2 hours later)  
Ryan Seacrest- Taylor Hicks!  
Sam- ohh! Burn!  
Danny- I hate you!  
Sam- you're not the first!  
(they start laughing because this is almost exactly what happened 2 years ago)  
Danny- So what do you want?  
Sam- anything is good!  
Danny- how about a big fancy dinner?  
Sam- No that's okay…..but I'm going to hold you to that offer (Danny and Sam smile)  
Danny- well I'm tired I think I'm going to go to bed Sam- okay! Good night!  
Danny- well……..I'm going now Sam- okay (Danny walks towards to his room)  
Sam-…………….Danny?  
(Danny turns around)  
Danny- yeah?  
(Sam runs up to him and jumps on top of him and they start making out)  
(10 minutes later they stop because they ran out of breath and they are breathing heavily)  
Danny- I missed that Sam- well you're not the only one (they start kissing again and don't stop for 20 minutes)  
Sam- I can't wait till we can go back home!  
Danny- uhh Sam…I have to tell you something.  
Sam- what?  
Danny- I'm not going back

(DUN DUN DUN)  
Okay there's today's chapter! Hope you liked it and please tell me how it is!  
And thanx for replying to my last couple of chapters:  
Deleila-giggleaid-Lena Seegars-dplover101-Ghostboy814-soccergirl869-SBSPFreak1297-dannyphantomfanaticandDxSshipper-Save Danny69 Keep replying please! 


	9. Chapter 9

-1Okay here's the next chapter!

(DUN DUN DUN)

Sam- wha…what?

Danny- I'm not going back Sam….I'm Sorry.

Sam- but I thought…that….it was just a vacation…

Danny- no…it's not just a vacation…my family is moving here.

Sam- but you're in a hotel…you can't live here

Danny- we're only here until the movers arrive at our house

Sam- …..you told me it was just a vacation…..why didn't you tell me you were moving?

Danny- I wanted to….I just didn't know how…

Sam- no excuse Danny…that's bullshit and you know

Danny- I know……I just didn't have the guts to tell you…I was going to call you over the phone once I got here and then tell you so I didn't have to see your face……the dace you have on right now.

Sam- well thank you very much for telling me!

Danny- Sam…I

Sam- tomorrow I'm leaving…..

Danny- I don't blame you….good night Sam…

Sam- and bad night to you! Get out of my face

(Sam lays down her bed and puts the covers over her face)

(Danny looks at her while she is being covered, sighs, and walks toward his room)

Okay I know that was a really short chapter but I just wanted them to talk about why he was staying there. I will update really really soon! promise


	10. Chapter 10

-1Okay here's the next chapter! Anyway here you go!

(It's the next day and Danny wakes up and goes to talk to Sam but he looks in the room and sees that Sam has already left and he is left with a surprised, depressed look on his face)

(Sam is actually in front of the building with her luggage and is staring at the window of the room Danny was in and after awhile she starts to walk away with a depressed look on her face)

(Sam arrives at a fancy hotel, she checks in, and goes up to her room, sits on her bed and takes off her shoes. Then she calls for room service)

Sam- hello, um do you have chocolate ice cream?…..you do?…..okay then can you deliver it to the Presidential suite?….okay thank you.

DANNY'S POV

Jack- hey Danny where is Sam?

Danny- …she uh had to go….somewhere else

Maddie- oh really

Danny- (sighs) no….

Maddie- you did tell her that we were moving didn't you?

Danny- I did last night……

Jack- oh Danny, you should have told her before we left

Maddie- then she might have not walked out on you like she did

Danny- don't you get it! If I told her before she wouldn't been here in the first place!

Jack- hey you don't yell at us!

Danny- I think I just did!

Maddie- stop it right now!

Danny- ……..why did we have to move?

Jack- because this town is filled with ghosts and where there are ghosts…there's JACK FENTON!

(Danny looks at his dad like he's absolutely insane. The movers arrive)

Maddie- well we got to go to our new home!

Danny- yeah I guess (Depressed)

Yeah I know it's short again but this time I didn't feel like writing anything long.

Tell me what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

-1YO! It is getting really close to the end of the story! Actually this is the last chapter!

So at the end of this chapter could you please tell me what was your favorite chapter? Please? Anyway here's the end of it!

(Sam in sitting on the couch in her suite and is eating a tub of ice cream while watching an old 40's romance video when she suddenly realizes that no matter how mad she is at Danny she still really cares about him)

Sam- oh god I gotta go!

(Sam puts on her coat and heads to Danny's new house which he showed her on the way to the hotel. She arrives at the doorstep, takes a deep breath, and knocks on the door. No one is there. So she opens the door and walks in)

Sam- hello? Is anyone here?

(Soon after Sam walks in the house, Technus appears)

Technus- so this is the house huh? Pretty nice joint he's got here! Too bad it has to go down in flames!

(Technus shoots a missal at the house which causes it to catch fire. He flies away)

Sam- do I smell something burning?

(Sam walks up the stairs and sees the entire upstairs on fire and it was getting closer to the stairs and Sam starts to panic)

Sam-OH MY GOD!

(Sam quickly runs down the stairs and stupidly hides in the corner of the living room as the flames approach her rapidly)

Danny's POV

(Danny and his family pull into the street of their new house)

Maddie- we're here!

(the family sees the flames and they hear shrieks from inside the house)

Danny- is that……..SAM! Holy shit!

(Danny goes ghost in front of his family and flies out of the car into the burning house)

Jack- Danny is…the ghost boy?……

Jazz- no of course not! What would give you that idea?

Maddie-how long have you known this young lady?

Jazz- uuuuhhhhh…..about a…year

(Danny is in the house and he sees Sam hiding in the corner)

Danny- SAM!

Sam- DANNY! Oh god help me! Please help me!

Danny- don't worry Sam! I'm coming!……

(soon after all that is said a flame engulfed pole falls in front of Sam and nearly hits her)

Sam- AAAHHHHHH! PLEASE HURRY! OH GOD!

(Sam has tears streaming down her eyes)

(Danny goes intangible and flies through the fire and becomes tangible again once he reaches Sam)

Danny- it's okay Sam…..it will be alright! Just hold on to me!

(Sam grabs onto Danny and he turns them both intangible and flies through the wall to see his family right in front of them. And Sam is coughing furiously)

Maddie- Oh my god are you two okay!

Danny-I am but we need an ambulance like now for Sam!

Jack- well don't just stand there Jazz! Call 911!

(Jazz runs to the phone and dials the number and gives all of the information needed)

Jazz-okay they're on their way!

(Now a fire truck appears and they put out the fire)

(Sam is in the hospital and she is laying down in bed, sleeping, with a breathing mask (or whatever they are called) on her face as Danny walks in and sits in the chair next to her)

Danny- Hey Sam……ummm…well…..this has definitely been a crappy day hasn't it? I mean you nearly got badly burnt and you have all of these breathing tubes and it's not a pretty sight to look at…..nor is it fun to see one of your best friends covered in burns. Well I have good news….. I don't have to move here anymore…..only because the house is burnt down. Maybe this happened for a reason…..although I think it could have gone differently..…and mow my parents know I'm Danny Phantom….anyway I really hope you're going to be okay….. I love you Sam (He gets up, gives her a kiss, and heads for the door)

(Sam wakes up and sees Danny walking away)

Sam- Danny?

Danny- Oh hi,….you're awake?

Sam- yeah I guess…….I'm sorry for making you worry like that……and this will be the last time you'll have to be doing anything like this for me…..since you're moving and everything (cough)

Danny- well, you were asleep when I told you this but since the house burnt down we can stay in Amity Park

Sam- are you serious?

Danny- yeah…….how did it catch fire anyway?

Sam- I don't know…..I just walked inside, I smelt something burning upstairs, I went up there and the hall was on fire.

Danny- oooookay…..that still doesn't answer my question

Sam- does it really matter anymore?

Danny- …….nah…I guess not

Sam- okay…….

Danny- you know what else I did while you were sleeping?

Sam- …yeah…what?

(Danny bends over and kisses her)

Sam- oh really?

Danny- yeah…….can we get back together?

Sam- one condition….

Danny- oh yeah?….what?

Sam- will you call me Sammy again?

(They both smile and Danny kisses her again)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There's love outside these walls _

_I felt my heart break_

_Cause it's a brand new day_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay there you go! Did you like it!

And please don't forget if you review could you please tell me what chapter was ur favorite!

I also have other stories…..

"Sam and Danny Oneshots"

"The Jealous Don't Get Far With Just Hope" - this one starts off kind of boring but I promise it will get better…so please read it!

Oh and I don't think I mentioned to this group about my break up w/ my boyfriend….so if you read Sam and Danny Oneshots it won't come as a surprise to you. And I'm doing a lot better now….we are still ish-ish friends but ….yeah….

Anyway thank you for reading!


End file.
